Feats
Here you will find feats not listed in the core rule books some of which are reginal feats Reginal Feats Agamar Luck of Heroes: in your blood line is that of lucky hero's of old. there luck has been passed from generation to generation. you gain a +1 to all saving throws Johanna's Gift: due to Johanna's dedication to her people and her construction of schools you have learned more then an avereage member of your class could. Choose a non class skill. Get a +2 to that skill and it is always considered a class skill. WonderSmiths Null: Due to your constant time around the machines that grant your citie state its power and defence you have develeped an inate tallerance to magic as such you gain spell resistance equal to your character level +10 Gifted Crafter: you come from one of the gifted craft familys known to live in the WOndermiths kingdom. as a result your dedication to and learning of crafts is greater then mosts. you gain +2 to two craft skills or +4 to one craft skill. Rikalia untrusting: +4 sense motive Bullheaded: +1 will saves and +2 intimidate Cotona Silver Tongue: +2 to diplomacy and bluff. Merchant Background: +2 to appraise and +2 to one craft or profession of choice BloodHawks Stone Faces: Lowers the affects of fear by one step. Shaken becomes anaffectied, Frightened becomes Shaken. And Panicked becomes Frightened. Strong soul: +1 on fort and will an additional +1 verses energy drain death affects. Fury Talons Stone Faces: Lowers the affects of fear by one step. Shaken becomes anaffectied, Frightened becomes Shaken. And Panicked becomes Frightened. Ritual Scaring: gain +4 to intimidate and access to grafting feats. Fen Lords Snake Blood: +2 bonus on fort vs poisons and +1 reflex. Poison Use: able to use poison with out risk of poisoning self. Dragon Clan Sorc Blood: gain 2 0 level spells and 1 1st level spell as spell like abilitys used once per day. Dragon Bloodline: You gain the dragonblood subtype. Choose one kind of dragon from the list in the accompanying table. This is your draconic heritage.When you declare your draconic heritage, you gain the skill indicated on the table as a class skill. Opens Dragon Blood Line feat chain. Black Stealth Acid 60ft line Blue Stealth Electricity 60ft line Brass Diplomacy Fire 60ft line Bronze Survival Electricity 60ft line Copper Stealth Acid 60ft line Gold Heal Fire 30 foot Cone Green Stealth Acid 30 foot Cone Red Appraise Fire 30 foot Cone white Stealth Cold 30ft Cone Silver Disguise Cold 30ft Cone Silver Scales use the same feats as the Dragon. if Dragon Bloodline is taken must choose silver dragon Song Wolf Silver tongue: +2 to diplomacy and bluff. Merchant Background: +2 to appraise and +2 to one craft or profession of choice Seal Hunters Gifted Tracker: survival is always a class skill and gain a +2 to survival. Snow Beast SaddleBack: +3 to ride skill Creatures Friend: Handle Animal is always a class skill and +2 to Handle animal. Cragtop Halflings Strong soul: +1 on fort and will an additional +1 verses energy drain death affects. SaddleBack: +3 to ride skill Orcs/ Half-orcs Ritual Scaring: gain +4 to intimidate and access to grafting feats. Born Fighting: +2 initiative and +2 perception High Dwarfs Silver Elfs Forest Kin: +2 bonus to heal and surviaval. Tree Topper: +2 climb and dont lose dex to ac when climbing or give your foe a +2 to hit when climbing General Feats Dragon Bloodline Feats Grafting Feats Category:Character Options Category:Feats